


soft and enough

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “We’ll have to share the bed.”Ayase Eli knows nothing about sleepovers, Yazawa Nico likes to pretend she does so and Toujou Nozomi is as sweet as ever.





	soft and enough

“We’ll have to share the bed.” Nozomi said. Nico walked one step away and almost tripped over something. She was wearing those big socks she hated so much because they always made her trip over nothing.

“I’ll sleep on the floor. Eli can sleep on the couch.” She said. Eli took one step forward. To Nozomi, for a second, it looked as if they were dancing.

“It’s my house, Nico.” Eli said. Nico glared at her.

“So what? Please don’t say you’re the kind of person who invites people over to a sleepover and then gets the bed, Ayase.” It sounded shameful, if Nico put it that way. But Eli had never been a girl with many friends and of course she didn’t know about those unwritten friendship rules everyone knew about. As she now thought about it, Nico could just be fucking around with her. She had had as many or less friends than her and Nozomi wasn’t any better. As she thought about it she realized they were more or less the first actual friends any of them had made over their lifespans.

“I…” She stopped. “Nico’s right. You can take the bed, Nozomi. I’ll sleep on the floor and Nico can get the couch.” She said. She saw Nico’s proud expression as she said that, and seeing her like that made her feel proud too. She was starting to get a hold of it, that friendship stuff.

“But why sleep on the couch or floor when we can share the bed? It’s big enough.” Nozomi said, and it was true. Nico and Eli looked at each other. Nozomi didn’t sound insisting, and it seemed like this was going to be the last time she’d ask the question. She knew Eli’s back was sensitive and that Nico got cold easily. Nico and Eli kept looking at each other, and then at Nozomi. Truth to be told, they all wanted to sleep on the bed.

“I guess,” Nico said. “But Eli kicks in her sleep.” She added. Eli blushed.

“And you drool.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Elichika, don’t answer me like that. Respect your elders for once, you brat.” And before Eli could answer they felt Nozomi falling over the bed. She looked gracious, great. Somehow she could make things like that look like taken out of a dream. Nozomi looked at the ceiling as silence crept the room. She then noticed what was happening and looked at them.

“I’m sorry, Elicchi.” She giggled. “Didn’t want to mess up the bed.” She said. Eli kind of smiled and moved her hand.

“It doesn’t matter, Nozomi.” She said. Then Nozomi motioned at them, like saying ‘come’. And they went. Nozomi was lying there with her arms sprayed open, eyes closed and taking deep breaths.

“I loved beds.” She said. “All types of them. They reveal a lot of the person that sleeps on them.” A dumb smile made its way to Nico’s face.

“And what does this one reveal about Ayase?” She asked. Nozomi giggled again. Angelic.

“It doesn’t look really soft, but when you dive into it it’s just too soft to handle.” She had started hugging a pillow as she talked, but then let it go and extended her arms again. “Come here.” She said. And they did. Sometimes both Eli and Nico wondered what it was about Nozomi that could almost control them on command (and never used that against them).

Eli was flustered and hid her face in Nozomi’s neck. Good thing Nozomi wasn’t ticklish (she was on the back of the knees and arms). As for Nico, she laid over her arm wondering if Nozomi’s arms would ever feel numb. She thought not since Nozomi loved them too much for them to do so.

“I like this.” Nozomi said. She had a gigantic smile on her face and looked so damn happy.

“I do, too.” Eli talked after a minute, her voice sounding small and far away.

“Nicocchi?” Nozomi asked as Nico didn’t answer. Nico chuckled. A honest, heartfelt chuckle.

“I couldn’t do the opposite, Nozomi, and if I did, I wouldn’t.” And she closed her eyes, bringing herself closer to the girl next to her, feeling her warm embrace and happy state of mind. Sometimes that is all what’s needed.

**Author's Note:**

> based on what shindanmaker said ('we'll have to share the bed'). may or may not have a part 2. hope yall like it and peace out, have a good one o7


End file.
